1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a scanner, an image processing system apparatus used in connection to an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium which records an image processing program that can be suitably applied to this image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a so-called scanner (image processing apparatus) for reading an image is generally used as an image processing system apparatus connected to an information processing apparatus (personal computer; to be referred to as a PC hereinafter) for processing information through an interface part or used as a standalone scanner. A user obtains an image by scanning an original and stores the image in a recording medium such as an HDD, CDR, or MOD provided on the PC or scanner side as an electronic file.
The user occasionally searches for image data stored in the recording medium on the basis of a scanned original, or conversely, searches for a scanned original on the basis of image data on the recording medium.
To simplify this search operation, a technique called imprinter is conventionally used in which a printing head is arranged before a reading sensor in the original feed path of a scanner (on the upstream side of the original feed direction).
More specifically, a technique is employed in which a predetermined image is formed on a fed original by the printing head arranged before the reading sensor, the original that has undergone the image formation processing is read by the reading sensor, and the read image is stored in a recording medium provided in the PC or scanner. As a predetermined image formed on the fed original, for example, the document name, serial number, and date are printed on the margin of an original to be read as additive information. The stored original can be easily rearranged or searched for by reading the printed original.
However, in the above-described technique, the printing head is arranged before the reading sensor to print the information before image reading. If ink is not sufficiently dried, the front surface of the reading sensor is contaminated to adversely affect image reading. Additionally, high-speed operation is inhibited because drying ink takes time.
Furthermore, when an original feed error such as overlap feeding or jam occurs before the reading sensor, and the original is re-read by an error restoration operation, double printing may be performed because the original has already been printed. Especially in case of overlap feeding, data different from original data to be printed may be undesirably printed.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an image processing apparatus, image processing system apparatus, and recording medium which records an image processing program, which can prevent ink contamination, increase the operation speed, and perform appropriate image formation processing even in case of a sheet material feed error.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention has the following characteristic features.
As one of the functions of an image processing apparatus according to the present invention image processing means processes an image read by image reading means on the basis of an image to be formed by image formation means. Since no image need be formed before image reading, ink contamination can be prevented, and the operation speed can be increased.
Since the image reading means is arranged upstream of the image formation means along the sheet material feed direction, the image reading part is not contaminated by ink in image reading.
Since the image processing means is separated into an add-on processing part for performing image processing and a control part for controlling image processing by the add-on processing part, allotment of operation becomes clear, and more accurate image processing can be performed.
In an image processing apparatus for reading an image on a sheet material and storing the read image on the sheet material in storage means, an add-on processing part controlled by a control part changes image information on the basis of an image to be formed by image formation means, and the changed image information is stored in the storage means. Hence, the convenience of the read image information is increased. Additionally, since no image need be formed before image reading, ink contamination can be prevented, and the operation speed can be increased.
First state detection means is disposed at a position upstream the image formation means. The apparatus also comprises warning means for generating warning (for example, sound generation, light emission, image display, a combination thereof, or another warning; this also applies to the rest of this specification). Hence, the state of the sheet material can be detected before image formation. Even when a sheet material feed error such as overlap feeding or jam occurs, appropriate image formation processing can be performed.
Warning is generated when the position of the image to be formed by the image formation means falls out of the range of the length of the sheet material. For this reason, even in an error state wherein the length of the sheet material is smaller than the length of the image to be formed by the image formation means, an appropriate image can be formed.
Warning is generated when the position of the image to be formed by the image formation means falls out of the range of the width of the sheet material. For this reason, even in an error state wherein the width of the sheet material is smaller than the width of the image to be formed by the image formation means, an appropriate image can be formed.
The operation of the image formation means is stopped when the position of the image to be formed by the image formation means falls out of the range of the length of the sheet material. For this reason, the apparatus can appropriately cope with even an error state wherein the length of the sheet material is smaller than the length of the image to be formed by the image formation means. In addition, the operation of the image formation means is stopped when the position of the image to be formed by the image formation means falls out of the range of the width of the sheet material. For this reason, the apparatus can appropriately cope with even an error state wherein the width of the sheet material is smaller than the width of the image to be formed by the image formation means.
As one of the functions of a recording medium which records an image processing program according to the present invention, a program used in an image processing apparatus for reading an image on a sheet material and storing the read image on the sheet material in storage means changes image information on the basis of an image to be formed by image formation means and stores the changed image information in the storage means. Hence, the convenience of the read image information is increased. Additionally, since no image need be formed before image reading, ink contamination can be prevented, and the operation speed can be increased. The recording medium includes a magnetic tape, magnetic disk, optical disk, and semiconductor memory device.
First state detection means for detecting the state of the sheet material is caused to detect the state of the sheet material. On the basis of the detection result, at least one of start of a warning operation by warning means and stop of an image formation operation by the image formation means is performed. Hence, the state of the sheet material can be detected before image formation. Even when a sheet material feed error such as overlap feeding or jam occurs, appropriate image formation processing can be performed.
The functions of the present invention will be described more specifically. The image formation means such as an imprinter is arranged downstream of the image reading means along the sheet material feed direction. The apparatus also has an add-on processing part for processing image data read by the image reading means. The add-on processing part is operated in association with the contents of the image to be printed by the image formation means. With this arrangement, contamination of, e.g., the sensor part can be avoided, and the operation speed can be increased because long time is not required to dry ink.
First or second state detection means is arranged before the image formation means. When a sheet material feed error is detected by the first or second state detection means, warning is generated, or the operation of the image formation means for the sheet material is stopped. For this reason, even when a sheet material feed error occurs, any disadvantage represented by double printing or printing of different data can be prevented.